A Mental Disorder revised
by Kiba-The-Life-Guardian
Summary: This is the new edited and longer version of the small chapter of Teasing Touch and Mental Disorder. It has more in it of how Megatron got into Kiba's mind and how they got to a hotel. This may be a future fanfic to work on. So for now its complete.


**_Here is the re-edited and revised version. This may be a fanfic in the far distant future but yeah. More has been added to this little short fic to Teasing Touch and Mental Disorder. So enjoy the small adventure._**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

**It never stops! Why don't you get off your aft! Destroy every one of these annoying biological parasites! **

That voice…the monitor beeping continuously. It was exceedingly nerve-wracking. The voice sounded metallic and deep, which always snapped or growled. She couldn't tell where it was coming from but it sounded like it was coming from inside her mind. She groaned. She remembered the day the voice spoke in her mind the first time.

------

_Kiba opened her pupiless, sapphire eyes and looked around. She was in some subnormal lab for a test several years ago. They had pads attached to wires on a monitor; the pads were stuck onto her head. The men were dressed in white lab coats always wearing surgery masks on the bottom of their faces and large goggles over their eyes. Too fatigued to fight back; they gave her a dosage of sedatives every six hours so she was always drowsy and lethargic. _

_  
During the test the scientists recorded her brainwaves with a few shocks and wrote down the results on their clipboards. Never enough power to kill her, but it sure as Hell hurt. Her brain tingled and her body twitched. It felt like a lightning bolt was electrocuting her and left her as a crippled mess. There was a recording instrument close to her berth. It hummed as the dial vibrated, with a pen at the end making violent, diagonal lines down long sheets of paper printing out from the automation._

There were many wires taped down to the floor from large and small computers, constantly recording and sending records of her recoil from the shocks. One of the suited men would take the recordings and leave the lab to send it out to the authorities that ran the whole classified assembly. They were probably planning to keep her for a very long time. She always heard the coated scientists talking about her and what reactions she had and whether or not to continue or stop the procedure or record the reactions for later tests. She wasn't a genius, as she couldn't understand any scientific comment they were articulating. A few words she could catch, but the sedatives slowed her mind causing everything to be a haze. It was preventing her from being alert of her surroundings. She wanted to know what was going on. Why was she here in the first place? O, how she wanted to be out of this mindless cruelty.

"Is…okay…the test?" One voice asked.

"Her…sending waves…is also…waves. If both…flow…there…be a connection." A blurry scientist exclaimed.

A beaky nosed man came into her vision. She blinked in recognition. She wanted to grab the man's throat and tear him apart and leave him bleeding to death. He always wore a black suit and had curly, barely brushed hair. His facial expression was always an 'I'm smarter than you' look. Simmons was his name and he was known for bounty hunting to catch anything alien to the planet. Sadly, she was one of them.

"Little lady…you pass this test…you…actually live." Simmons stated flatly.

Her reply was a muffled growl as she watched him leave her vision. The sound of moaning and the pitched whining of the machines and the constant whirring from the computers were starting to get louder. All she registered after that was raw, intense pain and energy coursing through her body. She couldn't scream…it was too much for her to do anything, but arch herself from the overload of energy running through her. She could've sworn she thought her back broke from the angle she was in, but she still felt the throbbing pain; it proved at least that she was still alive.

She heard frenzied footsteps all around; constant yelling and barking of technical orders. She didn't absorb the comments…she was too drugged up and she was trying to concentrate on screaming out the agony. She was forced back down on the bed as multiple gloved hands pinned her. She was in so much pain, why did they have to hold her down and what the Hell were they doing to her? Eventually the electrifying pulses subsided; everything was going back to the calm. She felt a prick of pain on her forearm. Another sedative.

_Blessed slumber came as she fell into the all too inviting darkness. She felt safe in this blackness but after that experiment that emptiness wasn't so empty anymore. That voice. That growling mechanical voice echoed in her mind. The rising tone in his voice gave her migraines and she couldn't contemplate whether or not to try and scream him away or try and ignore him. Ignoring him though would be impossible because he was stuck in her mind. They were both in a Hell that had no escape. At least she wasn't alone anymore._

------

**How pitiful you are! You curl up like a weak sparkling! Come on, use that energy. I have seen a fraction of your memories and I **_**know**_** what you are. That's why they are experimenting on you with their primitive tools. Use that power you have! Get us out of here! **

He had been nagging at her these past months trying to tempt her to escape this place and killing a few of these skin monkeys on her way out. She wished this voice could be a mental disorder.

**Mental disorder. Ha! You wish. I will be your worst nightmare. Now, wake up!**

She groaned as the obscurity subsided. A light above her blinded her with its luminous glow. She sat up shakily and looked around. She was in her white metallic room. No windows, only cameras on the top corners of the room. She glanced to the monitor constantly beeping her brainwaves. He hated this thing and it somewhat amused her. She felt his growl reverberate in her mind. She whimpered. She hated it here and that was her hobby; hating this place. She wanted to be out in the fields or lie curled up in someone's arms with them telling her she was safe and would always be happy. She wanted to have friends and party or play with them. She wanted her foster father to comfort her and tell her knowledgeable stories. She wanted to be free.

**You can be free if you try escaping. **

_I can't! They gave me sedatives. My body and mind are too weak! I can't fight back! _She mentally shouted at him.

**Get me out of here creature! **

_Shut up! _She slammed both fists down on the bed.

All she felt after that was agonizing, mind numbing pain. She clutched her head and moaned. It felt like a migraine from the fiery depths of Hell. It was all over her skull. She wanted this being out of her mind. He was driving her insane. He was trying to order her around…and it was almost working. She hated being bossed around and she certainly didn't want to be bossed around just to be used as a weapon of war. He would occasionally tease her with headaches just to laugh at her when she curled and held her head with a somber groan. He would try and look through her memories, but she would shove him away. She never tried to look into his. She was too nervous to even gather the curiosity. She could tell he was an evil being by the way he was amused by torturing her. Albeit, when she slept, he would look through her memories and then question her as to why she didn't want to control the universe with such power. She would never answer those 'control of the universe' questions, which rewarded her with a headache. Only the other questions of friends, her foster father, places she traveled to and what she learned would she discuss. Instead of her telling her own name he found it in his exploration.

**Kiba. I have a plan for you to escape. If you follow my orders you'll be free and so will I.**

She thought about it, but it didn't really sound like the truth from his tone of voice, but it was something she was interested in. Escape. She desired to be free of all of this torture including his. She didn't want the scientists experimenting on her or giving her sedatives just to sleep off the pain. She didn't want the plastic food given to her every day. She didn't want Simmons ending her day with future tests or dissections to come. She wanted this person out of her head. She wiped a few stray tears running down her cheeks.

**Crying will get you no where, Kiba. Will you take my offer?**

Kiba still didn't answer but jumped when a rumble shook the facility. The base shook again as another rumble echoed. The door swung open and three men came in. One of them drove a wheelchair in with a familiar jacket in its seat. She was too weak to struggle as the scientists and put a straight jacket on her. Her arms were pushed tightly around her body. She hated this awful, itchy thing. She especially hated the uncomfortable tightness. She was sat in a wheelchair and the men escorted her to an awaiting helicopter at the top of Hoover Dam. Yep, she remembered the name of this place when she first woke up here, in a cage and chained down like some wild animal. Well she wasn't human so to the humans that was a reason to chain her down to her it was an unnecessary act. The human race was a young and primitive species that still had much to learn. A race that was pitied of viciousness towards each other over dominance and greed. She met a few sympathetic humans and unsympathetic ones but these humans were nothing but hostile and therefore unforgivable to her. These people were part of a government that desired peace and had control over everything.

The sad thing was, when she was captured in her true form she shape-shifted into a human to give a comfortable atmosphere and she tried to rationalize that she wouldn't harm anyone. This only brought fear to the agents and they took her to the labs, away from the surface and taken her freedom.

Kiba brought her attention back to reality and she pondered on where they were taking her, but it was probably another secret base to hide her in and continue experimentation.

**I have failed.**

That was unexpected. In fact, his tone was unfamiliar to her. She didn't feel any pain, but he sounded in pain. Why? Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He was barely even making a mechanical whirring sound. It was too quiet. It almost sounded like he was going to sleep. Whenever he was going to sleep the whirring would quiet down to a pleasant low hum, one of the only times when her head didn't throb from the headaches. This time the sound was almost mute. Was he dying?

_Are you…okay? _

**Don't be sympathetic. I will return and rule this universe, one day**

Kiba didn't ask. She didn't want to bother. Sighing she let her shoulders sag into the chair. The curiosity got the better of her.

_What is your...name?_

**Megatron. But you will refer to me as Lord Megatron. **

Once at the helicopter's side, the scientist that drove her wheelchair turned her around and stepped inside the aircraft. He pulled her in afterwards. Shivering from the sudden chill of the air conditioning, she felt the goose bumps tickle skin. She thought this jacket would be thick enough to protect her from the bitter chills. The last two coated men hopped in and shut the door and motioned the pilot for take off. She tensed when she felt the gravity pull at her. The helicopter hovered into the blue dome sky and shot forward to the unknown destination.

Her heart was racing like a hummingbird's. Her adrenaline was rising and she felt alert as ever. Her powers were reawakening. The sedatives were finally wearing off and the scientists haven't given her scheduled dosage. This was the best and perhaps the only time for an escape. All she needed to do was concentrate on getting out of her tight binding and escape.

**Not yet.**

_What do you mean not yet? The sedatives are wearing down. Now is a good time as ever to flee._

Why did he want her to wait? What was he planning for her? Wasn't he eager to escape too? The questions spun in her head like a merry-go-round. Whatever the answer was it might be the solution for a perfect getaway.

**When they are preparing to give you a sedative make your move. Kill everyone. If you don't they'll follow you with this aircraft. The other humans are distracted elsewhere.**

_Distracted?_

**I'll explain later, Kiba. Now just watch and wait. **

More questions twirled around her head but for now she would have to listen to him, temporarily. She watched one of the scientists pull out a bag from a storage cupboard. Unzipping the bag, the man pulled out a small med-case and a needle with a small jar titled 'Sedative'. Megatron was right. They were prepared for her to be moved into the helicopter in case of an emergency. She squared her shoulders and bowed her head. The man strode forward with needle ready.

Inhaling the fresh air she stood from her seat causing the other two men to jump up. Her jacket ignited into intense. The scientists covered their mouths as they coughed at the smell of the burnt leather. The flames died down and the jacket had turned to ash. She was free, but not quite. She still had to get out of the helicopter. She squared her legs into place and clenched her fists.

The scientist with the sedative was the first to charge as he attempted to stab her with the sharp object. She slapped the offensive appendage away and swung her leg around and kicked the side of his knee. The bone from the man's leg protruded out at a horrid angle and the man let out a gut-wrenching scream. He crumpled and curled on the floor.

The other two men charged at her attempting to restrain her. Bolting away from the threats she aimed her right hand at the door-less side of the helicopter. Tendrils of energy circled in front of her palm as a blast of light shot towards the wall leaving a gaping hole. The helicopter made a sudden dip and turn as the pilot was caught off guard from the explosion. The two scientists tumbled out and fell to their deaths.

**I'm impressed Kiba. You do know how to fight and how to use that energy. You are powerful, for an organic.**

She almost smiled to those flattering words but now the pilot. Kiba walked to the bulkhead of the air craft. She noticed the pilot glance at her with fear filled eyes. The man shivered in his seat. His head turned trying to keep his attention on the controls without crashing his aircraft, but he was still trying to watch her.

**Kill him.**

He was ordering her to kill a human that was ordered to give transport. He didn't torture her with cruel experiments but he was still acting as an escort for her to go to a new lab for more suffering.

"Don't follow me," she growled.

The pilot nodded letting out a gasp in relief. She closed her eyes from the sudden migraine Megatron was giving her. She didn't care she disobeyed. She didn't like killing anyone in the first place. She walked to the back and jumped out of the hole, falling to the earth below. Angelic wings spread from her back and she gained lift into the air for a soft glide. She finally smiled. She had finally escaped. No more experiments. No more sedatives. No more of the anguish. She had scars to carry but she also had this being inside her mind. She can deal with the scars but this person in her mind was not an exception. She was going to remove him, somehow.

**I don't like to be in your head either, femme! But now is not the time to get lost in your own thoughts. You have to concentrate on finding a hideout, a place where we can rest and figure out how to separate from each other.**

_I know._

**Don't give me a tone fleshling. **

_Or what? You'll just give me a headache. Wow, that's the least of my worries. _

**Don't disrespect me. You might actually regret it.**

Kiba scoffed and flapped her wings gaining height into the open air. He was right though. They did need a place to hide and recover. A hotel would be nice. She could sneak in and take a nice hot shower; she could go to the cafeteria and see if they have any free specials to chow down on. Foods like: chicken or grilled steak, steamed broccoli with melted butter, cooked pasta with whatever kind of sauce and a nice chocolate cake. Her belly growled some to the idea of the picture, a perfect meal, but she doubted there were any free meals like that.

**Is that what you humans consume? It looks unappealing and certainly not 'appetizing'. Don't you have sustenance like energon?**

_No and I have no idea what energon is._

**Energon is the life source of my race. I am a Cybertronian. We do not eat organic foods. We refuel and survive on energon. A liquid energy that flows through our circuitry and helps keeps us alive.**

_Well you may not understand but liquid doesn't seem to really fuel us organics the energy we need. If we eat healthy food we gain nutrients to help keep our bodies healthy. Unhealthy foods just make us fat and sick._

**Then why bother making unhealthy foods?**

_I don't know. Questions like that should be asked to an expert._

**You're not very intelligent; in fact you organics are never intelligent. You're all just making a full of your-selves, trying to explain things you don't understand.**

Kiba shook her head. She didn't want to continue this argument. It was pointless. She didn't like fighting or arguing with anyone. Mindless talks of something that both had a different opinion. She never judged or tried to force anyone to agree with her. When someone didn't agree she never pushed them. She simply let it be. Sometimes she was wrong or right but she always learned from both ways. She pressed onward to the open horizon.

------

Minutes turned to hours as the glowing yellow orb sank under the horizon, hiding from the approaching witching hour. Stars speckled the sky and the full moon was the only source of illumination. The cool night air blew through her snow-white hair, she replied with a shiver. The city lights glittered up ahead. She let out a contented sigh, she could finally get into town and find a place to eat and rest.

Megatron had been quiet for a while. A soft hum reverberated in her head. She was glad that she wasn't having any aches. The hum got a little louder, he was probably aware of her thoughts towards him. Shrugging she continued on in her flight.

Approaching the city with caution she glided over the structures, avoiding the populated streets. The name of the city was nameless to her, but she could find a newspaper or watch the news on a TV. Dodging a billboard of a 'Chick-fil-A' sign of a cow sitting atop of another and painting the logo, she couldn't help but smile at the advertisement. Humans could be amusing of the ridiculous things they come up.

A small apartment complex caught her eye; it didn't look elegant or expensive with its dull coloration or its glowing 'Quality-Inn' sign flickering on and off. Obviously, several light bulbs needed to be replaced. Banking left she dived down to the roof top and landed gracefully on her feet. She observed her surroundings for any kind of security camera. She spotted three of them pointing away to the surrounding area of the building. She used dispel and her wings disappeared with a flash of light. She strode to the small hut and opened the door. Stairs led down to the public levels and she wasted no time taking them. The metal staircase felt like ice as she shivered each time she set her foot down on each step.

"Why does everything have to be so cold?" She spoke aloud.

She walked down two levels before walking into the dim lit halls. Six doors were on both sides of the hallway leading to the elevator. She went to the first left door. She grasped the door knob and turned, it didn't turn. The door was locked. There was a card slot above the knob; her tongue wiped her teeth in annoyance. She put her hand over the small scanner. A burst of static energy erupted from her hand, overloading the small contraption. The three red blinkers turned green for entry. She smiled and opened the door and entered. Shutting the door after her she strolled in the small living room. The word forming in her mind was 'simple'. The room was simple. A small couch with a coffee table in front of it and a TV on a small shelf backed up into the wall in front of the two objects.

Kiba ventured to the bedroom. One queen sized bed with floral patterns on the covering. There was a petite shelf close to the bed that had a lamp on top without a bulb on the socket. She glanced to the bathroom. A small night light was on for guidance. A shower sounded delightful, but her belly growled, complaining for an awaiting meal.

Complying, she returned to the front door and stepped out into the hall. Shutting the door the device automatically locked. Sauntering down the hall she pushed the arrow button pointing down for the elevator. She looked up to the nine orbs above the doors. The first one was lit and it slowly moved across the orbs to the seventh. The doors slid apart and she stepped inside. Pushing '1' the doors closed and the elevator shook as it sunk. Once at Level 1 she left the machine and found a sign. Cafeteria was down the right hall and the front desk was the other hall. Following the sign she finally reached her destination.

The room was empty and no one seemed to be around. The chairs were upside down atop of the tables. An eerie silence radiated from the place.

"Hello. Is anybody in here?"

The quietness was the only reply. She couldn't sense anyone, but she did smell food. Hopping over the food counter to the kitchen she raced to the back and found the refrigerator. Opening it she found an assortment of containers on the white barred shelves. The cool refrigerated air tickled her skin. She grabbed a container and opened it, rice. She set that on a counter and grabbed another, fish. She scowled at the meal and placed it back into the fridge.

**Picky aren't we?**

Kiba could hear the humor in his voice and she rolled her eyes. Picking another container she opened it and smiled; spaghetti. She put the rice back in the storage and shut the door. She searched the cabinets and drawers until she found a bowl and a fork. She scooped out the desired amount of the pasta and set the bowl in the microwave. Pushing the time limit she closed the door and pushed 'Start'. The machine lit up and started to cook her dinner. Smiling she put the container back into the fridge and waited in front of her dinner.

Once the microwave beeped its finish she took out her bowl and picked up her fork. She stabbed into her meal and took her first bite. The tomato sauce warmed her mouth and exploded with flavor. Food was for the soul to relish and enjoy the texture and taste of divine meals. She finished her bowl and went to the sink. She cleaned the bowl and fork with a scrubber. She dried it off with a dish towel and put it away. The last thing she needed was security searching for her.

**Was that…food?**

_Yes it was and it was very delicious. Did you like it?_

There wasn't a reply, but only the usual hum. She waited for a moment for his answer, but none came. She grinned. Hopping over the counter she left the cafeteria and hurried to the elevator. Once inside the lift she pushed 'Level 7' and stood still as the machine hovered up to her designated floor.

Entering her room she shut the door behind her and made her trek to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection she frowned at the sight. Her cheeks were boney and her blue eyes were sunken with dark, tired lines underneath. Her skin was almost pale white. Her body almost resembled a skeleton. She traced her yellow-golden markings on her cheeks and forehead. They looked dull instead of their usual brightness. She removed the paper-thin, fabric gown off and observed her figure. The rest of her markings on her arms and shoulders down her back were dull. The surgical scars on her stomach and back looked horrifying. Long thing white scars that would remain as a constant reminder of the nightmares she experienced.

She ran her fingers through her hair and scowled at the oily texture. She really did need a shower. Turning around she went to the tub and turned the dials to the desired temperature. The spout sputtered at first then rained water. She pulled out the shower curtain and tucked it in.

**Is this what the human body looks like underneath all that layers of clothing?**

His question made her jump. She almost forgot he was still with her. She was naked and that was a privacy she didn't share. She couldn't cover herself, but she could look away so he wouldn't be given the opportunity to see. Although, a naked body was a natural thing; it was seen everyday for cleaning or undressing. His race probably didn't have naked frames but only circuitry and armor. In fact they were probably naked underneath the armor.

_Yes, this is what a human body looks like._

**It's ugly. Besides, we Cybertronians wear armor over our protoforms so our bodies can be protected. So maybe in a organic sense our protoforms are our 'naked' selves.**

Megatron sure did like to read her thoughts, but it was better than just asking questions when the question was already there for him to see. She sighed and stepped into the shower. Her shoulders immediately sagged to the warmth. She arched her back when the warm droplets hit the top of her back. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Her head was against the wall and she beamed a soft smile. The low hum was softer. She figured he was enjoying this as much as she was.

A sudden thought hit her. What was she going to do about clothes? She had no clothes! She groaned.

Grabbing the soap, Kiba rubbed her body with the white block. Thoroughly cleansed she set the soap down and grabbed the miniaturized bottle of shampoo and conditioner. Squirting a glob into her palm she started to rub it on her scalp and through her hair. She shut her eyes so the foam wouldn't sting them. She washed her hair out and turned the shower off.

Hopping out she grabbed the towel sitting on top of the toilet and started to pat her body. She rubbed her hair and drenched the water out, when finished she glanced at the mirror. The sight of her hair as a tangled mess made the voice in her head chuckled and she replied with a grin. She flapped out the towel and wrapped it around her bodice. This would have to do as clothing. She would sneak into a store and snatch some clothes.

She dug through the drawers and plucked out a mini brush in a plastic bag. She brushed her hair and pulled out the knots in her hair and flushed it down the toilet. She put the brush away and searched the drawers again. Pulling out another small baggy that contained a tube of toothpaste and a tooth brush for one usage only.

She was thankful that this small hotel provided the necessities for guests. The last thing she needed was gingivitis and an afro of tangled hair. The image of that flashed through her mind and she smiled to the quiet laughter from him.

Squirting out a small blob of white paste on the bristles of the toothbrush she started to brush her teeth. Five minutes of brushing made her arm tired, but for being in a lab for so long she was rarely given an opportunity to shower or brush her teeth. Bathroom times were always after meal times. Turning on the sink she cupped water into her hand and gargled before spitting out the pasty foam. Drying her hands and mouth she went to the toilet and relieved herself. She strode to the bed and unfolded the covers. She scooted in and pulled the blankets over her. She snuggled under the covers and moaned happily. She missed a bed like this for a long time. The hard metallic bed with one thin comforter and blanket wasn't exactly pleasant.

_Good night._

**What?**

_Good night, I said. It's a saying to someone before they go to sleep._

Megatron remained silent. Obviously he was confused of the saying and never heard of it. She yawned and nuzzled her pillow. The black fog in her vision was slowly closing in before she succumbed to rest.

**Good night.**

He never, in his life, heard of a saying or a greeting before recharge, but apparently it was a human tradition. Letting out a sigh he explored her memories. Over the years of him within her he was fond of her. An enigma to him, but the more he studied her he knew that she was going to be a usage. Yes, the idea of her power in his clutches was a wonderful idea, but in his predicament he couldn't make a move for control.

His body was lying in the Laurentian Abyss, in the dark and cold depths of the Atlantic. His body was crippled and in a stasis. He wasn't dead because he was here, inside this woman's mind. He was alive. He would arise again and destroy his nemesis brother, Optimus Prime, and take control of the cosmos and destroy those that stood in his way. His master would be pleased. The Fallen wanted the Allspark, a cube of raw power that created his race of Cybertronians.

He sighed, a hum that echoed around in her mind. The future needed to hurry or else the Autobots would grow in larger numbers and the Decepticons would be a disadvantage. He needed to gather them and lead them out to battle, but as a pile of scrap at the bottom of the ocean would be impossible right now. His loyal subordinates would find a way to revive him and better. He didn't want to be a voice or a consciousness in an organic's mind forever. Albeit, this creature wasn't a weak organic; she was something else entirely. Something powerful.

His thoughts drifted away and he was in need of rest. With that he retreated to the back of her mind and calmed into recharge.

------

Megatron awoke, refreshed and stable for the day's events, but Kiba wasn't. She was still asleep, too exhausted to wake just yet. She was catching up with her recharge cycle and wanted to sleep into the morning. He didn't mind. She needed it.

He had been through her struggles. He had been through the experiments with her after a part of him was within her mind. The Allspark Cube provided the energy and the connection for his processor wavelengths to connect to her brainwaves. They were connected on a level of thoughts. They're thoughts, they're minds put together on the same frequency. The only way to separate was to interrupt the frequency, but the energy needed for such a deed would have to be powerful. Although, this seemed to be more of an advantage for him; he was learning more about organics on a higher level of observation that would make any scientist mech squeal in joy. He chuckled to the image of a scientist bouncing where he stood like some excited sparkling.

Last night was actually intriguing to him. When she consumed her meal he thought it was the strangest yet surprisingly it was wonderful. He never thought organic food could taste that good in fact he never knew taste could go that far. The tomato sauce sweetening and the ground meat's texture tickling in her mouth was intoxicating. He was experiencing everything through her.

The shower was something his race did to clean away collected dirt or rust under or on their armor plating. He especially enjoyed long showers and apparently so did she. That was one of the things they could get along at. The water massaging and heating her body relaxed him and made him shudder in bliss. The surprising thing was that when he observed her body through her eyes towards the mirror he was surprised. He seen her face a couple of times when she went into the bathroom at the laboratory there was a small mirror above the sink. He could see her distraught face but now he could see everything. Certainly not attractive to him. It was an organic human body that resembled a femme but with skin and organs. Humans were almost like the Cybertronians in body frame, but different due to be a fleshling.

Back to reality he watched her snooze. Tranquil and pristine to him. Her legs slightly curled and her arms were curled towards her bosom. This position represented defense. He wouldn't blame her. She experienced a trauma that will haunt her forever. Ever since he came to be in her mind he felt the torture and agony from the experiments. It was the Pit for him and he wanted freedom like she did.

He chortled as Kiba was mourning her past again while Megatron was boorishly laughing at her for still reminiscing on them for these past several years. It was a constant movie replaying over and over. He found her life amusing and interesting. She was a new discovery that would change every living being's religion forever. She was something that he and his kin had never seen before. Looking into an interesting memory at the far back of her mind, a strange place with so much destruction; barren wastelands covered in growing flames that licked the smoke-filled skies. He would relish such beauty, but this was…strange. The skies were dyed crimson. The clouds were black and the large lines of smoke only added to the dark sky. Depict this to a goal of his he thought that maybe others want the same thing he did: power, domination, wealth, leadership to all; it was a goal, not a dream.

Something caught his attention as a black beast stood on top of a large stone. The glowing magenta markings highlighted its body but soon dimmed out to the sudden radiation of violet flames; rolling in waves across the land with the aura of fear and hatred. Such power made his spark fill with greed. He wanted that power. He wanted to witness such a sight. He wanted to see the wrath and test it if such a power would be controlled and use towards the universe to bring his reign. The massive black creature's head cocked to the side as its red eyes glowed towards _him_. He looked around for any sort of weakling to dare face this being. Nothing was near but the emptiness and only him watching the beast. He couldn't help but feel the cold shiver running down his spine. This was just an old memory; it couldn't be possible for this being to see him, no one was around. He looked up and was introduced to jaws filled with razor sharp teeth, ready to rip him to bloody shreds.

Escaping the strange memory he mentally growled sending a hum through her mind causing her to groan and shift in her sleep. She was unlike anything he had ever seen. She was hiding a power that could actually help him, but she was stubborn for her other side was peaceful. Two opposites that demanded control. He would control both to gain control of her. His mind questioned for possible solutions to this girl, but it led to more possible solutions. He just needed her to trust him first and make her feel weak compared to him. That's all he had to do; it was easy enough to have loyal subordinates under him. Some defiance here and there, but it was taken care of with threats or simply execution. He didn't tolerate with defiance. It's either loyalty or death, but this one…death wasn't an option for her. Her only choice was to serve him and only him. He would make her.

Other past memories flickered across his mind like a movie playing; he would sometimes linger on a few memories to feel what she was feeling or just simply watch and study. He had to study this entity in order to know her limitations or if she even had any limits. He wanted to be able to predict every thought and move before she did. He wanted to know her more than she knew her self. The Allspark cube may not be so valuable now, but in some cases, it still was. The Cube would be needed in future events to keep his race alive, but she was now included. Her powers were amazing as a few memories he'd watched where she lost control of her energy and went out on a rampage. Old friends helped her of the ferocity and some would try and teach her control, but the primal side of her would rattle its cage and break the hinges and escape to bring its horrid wrath on those who imprisoned it. She was an amazing, catastrophic creature for a lowly organic.

One memory caught his attention that made him smirk. Love, desire, happiness; but her soul was too nervous to do such a thing. The male tried to caress her, but she backed away and barked a warning. The male pursued to where she unleashed her wrath. The male was disposed of with that uncontrollable rage. Such a fascinating image of the black beast killing its prey; jaws crunching down on the victim's skull without hesitation. There were no other memories afterwards of any sort of love or affectionate coupling. Nothing. She was something else.

He didn't have time for intimate courtships with the femmes back on his home planet, Cybertron. The genocide wiped most of them out, less than five remain. He had a few experiences with femmes back then of affection or intimacy but when the war started and the femmes decided to join with the Prime he started his attacks. He knew they were out there somewhere as they remained in hiding from his Decepticon army. Whenever a femme was caught by a Decepticon they were most likely to be a spoil of war. He chuckled some to the cliché.

The Allspark was the only source of reproduction for Cybertronians to bring new life to the planet, but as it was destroyed in Mission City by that insignificant human, Sam Witiwicky, two years ago. He knew that some part of it was still…pulsing with energy; he could feel it. It was trying to heal itself; so life wasn't lost. All those years of being in cryostasis and stored away under the human construction, Hoover Dam, he felt the presence of the Cube close by. Its energy rubbed off on him and he could detect it any where in the galaxy. He would bring a new dawn for Cybertron under his rule.

Bringing his attention back to the sleeping woman he thought of teasing her in a few ways to maybe get her attention and eventually serve him. This would turn out to be an interesting relationship with such a creature. Love or some affection to her would confuse her and possibly think of him as a compassionate fool; she would be 'head over heels' for him, a human term he recently discovered.

Studying the human body he created a holoform. Holoforms were a little different from holograms. Holograms were not physical. It was just an image, an illusion, yet the holoform was also an illusion, yet physical to touch. His body formed; he was laying on his side; his head on his hand that was propped up on his elbow. His skin was tanner than her pale form. His eyes were usual crimson color with a carnivorous glow of greed and dominance. His muscled body was much larger than her small fragile form. His black hair reached to his shoulders. It tickled his…skin, as the small strands of hair curled on a few places of his back and neck. Albeit first tries were never successful; some places on his body had metal alloy. It looked like patches of metal was stitched on his body and other places looked like metal was scratched on his skin.

Raising his human hand, he placed it on her arm. Kiba didn't move. She only exhaled carbon dioxide. He mimicked the breathing. It was strange. He smelled and tasted the air with an organic tongue and nose. It was completely different from what he expected. No data flashed through his optics. He smirked a little as he thought of a few things he wanted to do with this new body, but now he wanted to study her with his own hands. Moving his hand cautiously up to her shoulder, he noticed her shift a bit in her sleep. The soft caresses were tickling her. He then maneuvered his arm around her to trace a few circling patterns on her neck. Her eyes squinted from the soft touch and she turned over towards him. He didn't move. Her face looked peaceful but the hard thin line of her lips and her brow furrowed demonstrated her reactions to a nightmare. He paid no mind to her nightmares any longer as they always shown past memories of her worst enemies or a few dying faces unfamiliar to him.

Cupping her cheek, he rubbed her chin with his thumb. She curled towards him. He was giving warmth and that was the reply of her natural body instincts; to seek warmth. He placed his hand on her back and stroked from the top to the middle of her spine. She arched to his touch. This was a very interesting experience to tease her in her tranquil slumber. She was so vulnerable to everything like this; he was caressing the most powerful entity in the universe like a bonded partner.

Kiba woke up with a groan and noticed this _naked_ man lying next to her. He was rubbing her back slowly; it gave her the uncomfortable sensual feeling. Before she even lifted her hand to send out a blast of energy, she looked into those crimson eyes, which beheld amusement. She realized it was _him_. "What…are you doing and how did you-?"

"It's a holoform, a physical hologram that both the user and any other can feel. I was curious of what it was like to be human. Is…there a problem?" He smirked a little, already knowing the answer.

"Yes actually. It's your hand that's the problem. I don't like to be touched; especially by someone like you." Her words held such venom. He could handle it from her. He expected it.

He moved his hand to cup her cheek again. "I was just curious about human courtship," he teased.

Kiba slapped his hand away and got off the bed. She growled at him and walked out of the bedroom; away from the flickering image. He was gone and he was in her mind again. He gave a shock of pain as a tease. Readjusting the towel wrapped around her chest she rubbed her forehead. Out of all the things in her life she was stuck with a rude mech that could now project a holoform from her mind and touch her like some fantasy. She wanted to rip him to shreds for caressing her like that. Didn't he hate organics? Why was he even petting her? She snarled when he chuckled that soon turned into barking laughter. It echoed painfully.

**O, Kiba lighten up. Does it really bother you so?**

_Yes, it does! I hate being touched like that. I don't like it!_

She plopped down on the couch and folded her arms in a silent pout with pursed lips. She shivered from her boiling anger and shut her eyes taking deep ragged breaths to calm. Her shoulders sagged and she leaned forward breathing slowly.

"No need to get so angry, Kiba."

She squeaked from the sudden voice close by. She looked to her right spotting the holoform sitting on the couch next to her. His red eyes were fixated upon her like a hawk waiting for a pigeon to fly out in the open. She squared her shoulders and held her chin up in defiance. She scooted to the far end of the couch to be as far away from him as she could.

Megatron's chest rose from inhaling the fresh air. With her senses he could pick up on observations that weren't as advanced like his observatory sensors. At least with her senses were better than an average human. He exhaled and repeated the breathing but silently. He continued his silent observation and tilted his head to the side depicting whether or not to approach her. Although, a femme's wrath, when their personal space is intruded, they can be a wild hell-cat.

"Please go away."

He blinked. "No. I can observe things much easier now." He looked down to his feet. Curling his toes and uncurled them. He let a smile slip through.

Kiba watched him. He seemed content. She wanted to remind him of his hate in his ironic state, but she wasn't the type of person to ruin a peaceful moment. The other good thing about this moment was that he was wearing jeans. His bare muscled chest made her think he either made that to look appealing or his physical form was actually well built.

"You're right."

She glanced up to him and tilted her head in silent question.

"I am being ironic." He turned towards her with a neutral expression. It was so much easier to differentiate his tone and emotions in her head. She shifted in her seat as he sat down next to her. Her personal bubble just popped from the closeness they were sharing. He leaned back into the couch and quietly sighed. She was expecting some kind of touch, but none came. She then noticed the small twitch at the corner of his mouth. He was toying with her. She glared daggers at him and he sniggered.

"Stop screwing with me." She grimaced.

"I'm unfamiliar with the term 'screwing', as a tease, but I think I can understand your meaning." He sneered. "Besides it's easier for me to talk to you in person."

She shrugged and bit her lower lip in uncertainty. Sure it would be nice to have someone to talk to face to face, but it was strange that an evil being, stuck in her mind, wanted to act like someone to have a conversation. She tensed when he raised his hand and set it on her shoulder, a gentle squeeze came after. She wasn't sure whether or not to push his hand away, bark at him or ignore him. Just as the ideas slipped away so did his hand. He knew what she was thinking.

"Why would you want to talk with me, in person?"

"I told you it's easier and much more interesting instead of just sitting inside your head. It's…nice," he smiled. An all too soft one. It was inviting, but the suspicion made her doubt he was actually being friendly. She frowned and looked to the blank black screen of the TV. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pushed the power button. The television blinked into activation to Channel 5 News. She changed the channel trying to see anything of interest, but more importantly, ignore him.

Megatron smirked at her nervousness as he set his ankle atop of his knee. This was certainly a new and an amusing point of view. He was having a great time. With a holoform he could do just about anything she could. He would have to test with the powers if they were sharing or not, but now wasn't the time. She wasn't in a good mood to try and convince a lesson in magic.

Mimicking, he too bit his lower lip; feeling the swollen muscle under his denta/teeth. He released and brought his focus on her again. He felt her tense and shift some in her seat. Obviously she didn't like being stared at. His mouth twitched into a grin as he lifted his hand and placed it on the small of her back. She sat still with a glowered expression. He stifled a chuckle and gave a soft rub. For a moment he thought he felt her relaxing in his caressing, but that moment soon vanished. She turned at him and clenched her fist and launched it. Her fist made contact at the top of his lip and the point of his nose. Bruising pain came afterwards and he cupped the area. He groaned from the pain and slowly subsiding. He glared at her. She had a smile on her lips of victory. He growled as he snatched her throat and stood, taking her with him. He had her neck in a firm grip, careful not to crush her windpipe. She was grasping at his hand, trying to wrench them free. He wasn't going to have that. He shook her, stopping her struggles.

"Don't hit me again or else you'll have a consequence that you may not enjoy." He warned.

Kiba hissed at him and pulled away from him when he released her. Her breath hastened as her blood boiled with rage. He relished the feeling through her body. He took a step closer and she took two steps back. He frowned at her and approached her again, that time she didn't move. He cupped her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. He was trying to be apologetic. She stared angrily at him with those pupiless blue eyes. His apology wasn't accepted. His holoform disappeared and she was left alone with him in her thoughts again.

**I'm sorry. I should not have…grabbed you like that.**

She starred down at the floor and grinded her teeth, sighing in defeat she rubbed her head.

_It's…okay._

Those words tasted like vinegar coming from her thoughts. She was thankful she didn't say them aloud. She wished she wasn't so easy. She never liked to hold long grudges; it made her uncomfortable with heaviness on her chest.

He retreated to the back of her mind to his own thoughts. If he wanted to get through to her, he would have to force himself to be empathetic towards her. This act was going to be tough especially to a femme that was nervous around affection. But once a level was made she would obey him. She would accept his dominance and follow his commands one day, whether she wanted to or not.

**_Please leave a review and comment for me. If you are critiquing please be nice and detailed so I can learn in the future of what not to do and how to fix any problems. I'm not good a grammar I realize that but I do love help._**


End file.
